


No Need To Hide It

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, M/M, Secret Relationship, Takumi fears Nina's yaoi fangirling, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In which Leo and Takumi are nervous nerds for no reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).



"I told Xander about us." The words left Leo's mouth before Takumi even sat down. Leo poured them two (Nohrian) cups of (Hoshidan) tea, and Takumi took a slow sip of his before looking up to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"Oh."

"He's angry." Takumi's stomach lurched, his hand tightening on the handle of the cup.

"So what now? Is he going to arrange a marriage for you? He does know I'm going to fight him and the rest of your family-"

"It's not like that." Leo held up his hand. "He's angry because I waited this long to tell him...because I didn't trust him enough to tell him right away." Takumi set his cup down, sighing as he felt the knot deflate and his head spin. He and Leo had only been together for a few months and they'd been planning to tell their families, but Takumi had been pre-occupied with comforting Ryoma after the loss of Scarlet and assumed Leo was too controlled by his obsession with pride and shame to even bother.

"So he doesn't mind?"

"No. He's surprised it's _you_ of all people," Leo said with a tiny smirk. "Considering how our relationship started." Takumi couldn't help but smile a bit as well.

"I'm sure my family will be just as shocked. They're still not over how quickly Hinoka became friends with Camilla," he said. Leo nodded, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes, but he doesn't object to us...just to my being so secretive about it." He sighed. "It's strange, I always assumed Camilla, Xander and I were closer than the average siblings after growing up in the environment we did forced us to cling to one another. But when you subtract that from the equation..."

"It's not as much as you thought, in other words," Takumi said. "It's like how I always thought Ryoma was too busy being crown prince and better than me at everything to care, but he's been paying more attention than he lets on."

"In a sense." Leo nodded. "We clung, yet we did not trust each other as much as we thought. Camilla has called Xander on his distance, both of them assumed I didn't need them as much as Corrin and Elise." He sighed again, shaking his head. "That's why I didn't think it would bother Xander this much. Such a brother I am."

Takumi put down his cup and moved his chair closer to Leo's, laying a hand over his. Leo relaxed, wrapping his fingers around Takumi's and squeezing.

"Our families understand us more than we give them credit for," he said. "I may have lost sight of that."

"Well, we'll make it up to them," Takumi said. "From now on we don't hide the relationship from them. If my retainers are okay with it-"

"You told _them?_ " Leo stifled a snicker. Takumi shrugged.

"We tell each other everything. I was the first one to find out Oboro was marrying your retainer..." He sighed. "And I just remembered another reason we've been hiding." Not that Takumi particularly disliked Oboro's daughter, but the girl had the tendency to let her imagination run...a bit wild anytime she saw two men so much as looking at one another. And at the reminder, Leo turned as red as one of his beloved tomatoes.

"Yes, well...Nina is a good girl at heart, and she's easily distracted." He shook his head. "But you're right. No more hiding, even if not everyone celebrates us they're not likely to cause a riot over it." Takumi nodded, squeezing Leo's hand before lifting his cup again.

"Here's to a couple of nerds who assume the worst about everything and realize how silly they've been?" Leo smirked, raising his own cup and clinking it gently against Takumi's.

"Hear, hear."


End file.
